


You Made Me Love You

by whatsername263



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsername263/pseuds/whatsername263
Summary: Wyatt's thoughts during and after Lucy's Hollywoodland performance. My take on how they got from the pool to the guest house. Includes bits of the deleted scene that would have been right after that performance.





	You Made Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S TIMELESS DAY!!!!!!!!!  
> Found this in my fanfic folder. Rushing to post before storms knock out my power again. Pardon any errors/repeats.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Timeless. But I will soon be the proud owner of a Mason Industries T-Shirt.

Wyatt watched in awe as Lucy captivated the entire room with her voice. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She started out so timid, but as the song continued on and the music washed over her - she transformed before his eyes. This was the confidence he saw in her when she pulled him back to reality at the Alamo. The woman who was willing to lay down her life to end Rittenhouse. He had just never seen her use that confidence for something _fun_.

Her eyes danced across the small crowd, never staying on his for too long as she belted out the lyrics. 

_You know you’ve got the brand of kisses that I’d die for …_

_You know you made me love …_

_You know you made me love …_

But as the final notes started playing, much slower than the rest of the song, her eyes found his and stayed there. Wyatt may have stopped breathing. The look in her eyes, their near-kisses from the past week, his wild mix of emotions from when she was missing -- it all came crashing down on him at once. He felt like she was singing to him.

_You know … you made me … love … you._

**Oh.** Oh shit.

_You’re in love with Lucy, just admit it!_ Rufus’ words echoed in his head. He’d known it then. If he was being honest with himself, he’d known it since Flynn kidnapped her and dropped them all at the creepy murder hotel. He hadn’t felt fear like that since Jessica’s death. But he’d tried to ignore it.

Then she disappeared -- for six long, terrifying weeks. The fear he felt then didn’t compare to how he felt when Flynn had Lucy, or even when Jessica had been missing before her death. And when she came back, he struggled to let her out of his sight. He was still afraid she might just vanish. Then she’d almost kissed him -- twice -- and now this song? Maybe it didn’t mean anything. He hoped it did though.

The crowd’s applause pulled him back to reality, but he was pulled away by that bothersome producer before he could work his way through the crowd. A few annoying moments later, he was able to break away -- but Lucy was nowhere to be seen. He panicked for a moment before seeing her retreating figure through a window.

A tall man had a tight grip on her elbow, pulling her along. Adrenaline kicked in, and Wyatt slipped into action, tailing them outside. He didn’t get a clear angle on the bastard until he shoved Lucy into a waiting car and she kicked him off balance. Two shots later, the man was dead on the ground and he was pulling her back toward the house to find Rufus and get the hell out of there.

A short while later, Rufus was following Hedy Lamarr and her partner to another room in her spacious mansion -- and the actress was urging the two “lovebirds”to make themselves at home.

“Lovebirds?” Wyatt smirked once he and Lucy were alone once more.

“Cheers,” she smiled.

He followed her to the pool, listening to the history behind the actress and her inventing partner, George. Wyatt couldn’t help but relate to George’s unfortunate luck of bad timing. It had seemed to plague he and Lucy for the past couple of days.

Their conversation flowed easily between the two of them -- from lame prom nights, to how they saved each other. Lucy’s song echoed in Wyatt’s head as he turned to her, letting his hand drift to her waist. They needed to talk - now. And they needed to be alone. Wyatt noticed a guest house on the other side of the lawn.

“Come here,” he said gently, taking her hand. “We should talk. And not have to worry about our lovely roommates interrupting us. Again.”

She chuckled at his thinly veiled irritation and followed him across the yard. Wyatt held open the door for her and watched her inspect the room. She looked so damn beautiful in that dress - especially with the glow of the fire dancing off the golden accents. In that moment, he decided the conversation could wait. He needed to kiss her. Now.

He reached for her, gently spinning her around the face him. He moved slow, giving her time to change her mind in case he was being to forward. She never stopped him, and finally his lips were on hers once again. And _god_ it felt good. She pulled away after a moment, looking up at him like she was searching for something. He smiled at her, still slightly out of breath. She must have found what she was looking for, because suddenly her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him with a hunger he had never felt.

They would talk later. Or maybe this was the exact conversation they needed for now.


End file.
